Sweet Love
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Valentine's Day Story One-Shot. RxS Spread the luv guyz!


**Happy Valentines! I hope u guyz had a good time wit ur valentines and/or frands! Im forever alone. No valentine haha. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

Rein took out her bowl and materials. Then she took out the ingredients. "Alright! I'm ready!" She rolled up her sleeves and got to work. Fine walked in only minutes later.

"You sure are hyped up about this." Fine said as she watched Rein mix the ingredients in the bowl.

"Of course I am! I've been practicing for at least a month now!" Rein replied, not taking her eyes off the food. "I've been honing my skills so that I could make only the best for my special someone!" She stuck the whisk inside the bowl and began mixing.

"You mean Bright right?" Rein almost dropped the whisk, her face a bright red. Fine just gave her the sneaky cat face.

"H-How did you know?!" Rein asked as she turned back towards the bowl.

"You're seriously asking that?" Fine looked at Rein surprised. "Really? Guuuurl, everyone knows! It's so obvious!" Fine smiled and laughed. Rein just pouted and tried hard to ignore her reddening face.

"You mean like how it's obvious you like that purple haired guy?" Rein retorted. Fine froze in place and slowly turned her head to Rein. Then she grabbed her shoulders.

"How? I made sure to hide it!" Rein waved her hand in front of her face, like swatting a fly.

"Pl-ease. You _always_ stare at him. _Always._ Sometimes I even hear you in your sleep. 'Oh what's his face! I'd like that one please! Course I'll let you feed it to me! I love you!' And rainbows and butterflies." Rein mocked. Fine smacked her sister. She laughed in reply. "Are you getting him anything?"

"Probably not. It's not like he'll notice me. It'll just get mixed in with everything else. Also his name is Shade by the way." But Rein was already too focused on her work to notice. Fine smiled and left the room, reconsidering her decision to get Shade something.

Once Rein mixed all the ingredients, she took out the sugar. "I wonder how much I should put..." Rein asked herself as she picked some up and sprinkled it back in the bag. "I guess at least a tsp." Once she was done, she shoved the pan into the frying pan.

After she took it out, she shaped and decorated them with white frosting and coating. "Fine! I need you to do a taste test!" Rein called as she set the tray of chocolates on the table. There was no reply. "Fine!" Rein called again. Nothing. "I guess she went out. I'll ask her tomorrow."

Instead, Rein plopped a chocolate inside her mouth herself. "Not bad Rein. Not bad." Then she rapped them up in a transparent red plastic bag and tied it with a white ribbon. "I'm totally ready for this!" She cheered and placed it near the front door so she won't forget it when she leaves.

* * *

Rein grumbled as she heard a loud noise coming from her side. She shoved the pillow over her head, but the noise kept growing louder and louder.

"WHAT THE HECK, SHUT UP ALREADY!" Rein shouted as she picked up her pillow and smacked whatever was making the noise. She jolted up when she heard a crash and the sound of plastic scattering everywhere. "Oh poo." Her lamp, her alarm clock, and some of her jewelry were now in pieces across the floor. "I'm so dead." She glanced at the clock, which now flickered and froze at the time she smacked it.

"8...18... WAIT WHAT?! FINE!" Rein jumped out of bed on the side that didn't have bits and pieces of rubbish and took out her school uniform. She threw her clothes on, and headed for Fine's room. She slept with her feet on her pillow and her head on the bed railing. "FINE! WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE!" Rein smacked her face with the pillow and she jolted up.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Fine said as she glanced at her clock.

"My reaction exactly! Now come on!" Fine jumped out as well, grabbing her uniform, while Rein went to the living room first.

She brushed her hair and put on her socks at the same time, trying to keep her balance. A few minutes afterwards, Fine came tumbling out after her. Both of them crashed and rolled acrossed the floor.

"Ow." They both said in unison. When they got up they were completely ready.

"This doesn't make sense." Rein said as she stared at the shoes that suddenly got on her feet, and the bag that was on her shoulder.

"There's no time to question logic! Come on!" Rein grabbed her bag at the same time Fine grabbed her hand and the both of them ran outside and towards school. When Rein glanced at the chocolates again, she realized that she was also holding another box.

"Hey Fine, is this yours?" Rein asked as they slowed to a stop.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, I almost forgot it. Also what time is it?" Fine asked as she took the box from Rein. Rein looked at her watch.

"8:31."

"Then why weren't the gates closed?" They both walked through the gates which was basically gaping wide open. "I mean they usually close it by like 8:28 or something." Rein looked up when she heard the screaming. She slowly lifted her finger. "Woah."

"This school is in chaos. People might as well be falling from the windows."

"I guess being late didn't really matter." Rein looked around to see girls dressed in all sorts of accessories and holding all kinds of chocolates and stuffed toys. Fans held up signs with their crushes names and bandannas, while other just hid from the oncoming traffic. Even the teachers lost control and were noe either being given chocolates or being trampled by the crazy fans running around. "Jeez, how desperate can girls get?" Fine shook her head. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Wish me luck Rein! I'm going in to look for Shade." Fine let her breath out and ran in. Rein watched as she disappeared into the crowd.

"I gotta find Bright. So come on! I've got no time to waste!" Rein braced herself and forced her way through the crowd. People shoved and trampled and sometimes elbowed her, but she somehow managed to make it through in one piece. But the inside of the school was even worse. It was crowded even more than ever.

"Rein!" Someone called out from nearby. Rein turned to see Lione and Mirlo running towards her. They looked at the chocolates in her hands and smiled. "We won't waste your time. If you're looking for Bright, I hear he's in the gym room." Lione told her.

"I'm nervous though."

"You'll be fine." Mirlo said as she took her hands. "You're quite lucky to be in love." Rein hugged them both and smiled widely.

"Thanks guys!" Rein waved good bye and ran ahead. The path to the gym didn't look as crowded, but Rein took detours every now and then. When she finally reached the gym, she was immediately trampled by a crowd of girls running behind her.

"He should be here! Come on look for him!" Rein pushed herself up and watched as the crowd of girls crawled everywhere in the gym, looking for someone. _I'm glad I'm not friends with these people._ Rein thought as she watched them tear apart the gym. _  
_

"He's not here." Someone said only a couple seconds later.

"Well her can't have gotten far! I just saw him run in here! Come on!" And just like that everyone shuffled out and the entire gym was completely silent (except for the screams outside of course.). Rein rubbed her head and flattened her hair. Just as she got ready to leave, she heard a loud clang near the other end of the room. She walked closer, to the source and came face to face with a small closet half hidden behind a stack of mattresses.

Suddenly the closet door came flying towards her face, leaving a red door mark.

"I swear, girls are monsters during this time of the year." Said a slightly deep voice as he stepped out. Rein rubbed her face and looked up to see the resident of the closet. "Hm? Oh crap, don't you dare call your little fan girl group over." He said as he gave Rein a panicked look.

"Oh hey aren't you...?" Rein recognized his purple hair and dark blue eyes. "Oh yeah! You're that boy Fine was talking about! What was your name..." Rein rubbed her head.

"Wait you don't know who I am?"

"Hush! I'm thinking!" Then she snapped her fingers. "Shae! Yeah! That was it right?" He face palmed.

"No. It's Shade. S-H-A-D-E. Shade." He said. "Jeez you moron."

"I was only one letter off! Don't judge me!" Rein said as she crossed her arms and pouted. Shade looked confused as he glanced at the chocolate in her hands. "What?" Rein asked after a couple minutes.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't those for me?" Shade asked as he pointed towards the chocolates. "You found me, might as well just give it to me." He began to reach for it when Rein took a step back.

"No way. These are for one person and one person only." Rein said as she placed her hand out in front to stop him. "You are definitely not him. Also I didn't get a sorry for getting smacked in the face with a door!"

"Oh come on! At least just one!" He whined. I shook my head. Then he crossed his arms and scowled. "Be grateful. I don't usually accept chocolates."

"Well too bad. These were specially home made for the person I love. And that is Bright! So a grape head like you won't get any!" She stated firmly. Then she covered her mouth as she realized what she just said. She glanced up to see a scowl on his face.

"Bright? Oh really?" He asked. Rein shook her head fiercely.

"No! You heard wrong! I didn't say Bright!" Rein said as she scratched the back of her head and looked away. "I said 'And that is my light!'" Rein looked at Shade again, this time a devilish smirk was on his face.

"You wanna know something about Bright?" Shade asked. Rein suddenly stopped and kept her eyes firmly locked on his. Even if this guy was a moron, she wasn't going to miss learning something new about Bright. She nodded. "Come closer then." He motioned for her to lean in closer. She did. Suddenly he bent down and blew into her ear, causing her to jump and scramble away from her.

"What the heck was that for!" Rein shouted as she covered her ear, her face a ripe tomato. Rein could see Shade trying to hold in his laughter and she scowled at him. "I can't believe I trusted you!" She picked up a nearby basketball and threw it at him, but he caught it and tossed it away.

"Quite the arm you have there. Hahaha!" Shade laughed. Rein stuck out her tongue and got up. She dusted herself off and for ready to leave when Shade stopped her again. "As repayment for giving me a good laugh, I'll tell you what I know about Bright." He said as he let his laughter die down. "He doesn't like to accept chocolates. So he rejects everything the girls give him. Right now though, I'm sure he's by the cafeteria." Shade walked by her and out into the hall. "Well see you later Rein!"

Rein stood there for a second, processing everything, until she realized, "Wait! How'd you know my name?"

"I know everything!" He said as he made an imaginary rainbow above his head. Rein looked at him, dumbfounded. Then she waved him off.

"I have to find Bright. I will give this to him!" She shook her bag of chocolates and took off into the chaotic halls again. She made sure to avoid giant crowds, even taking detours just to avoid them. Half way through the cafeteria, she found Fine. "Fine! Hey!" Rein said as she ran up to her.

"Rein! Oh my gosh, this place is so scary! I almost died!" She turned to Rein, revealing a giant footprint across her face. "Oh so you also had a problem as well." Fine pointed out the closet pattern on her face. Rein nodded and sighed.

"Were you able to give Shade yet?" Rein asked. Fine shook her head in disappointment.

"I can't find him. No one can." Fine said. Rein looked surprised.

"Really? I just saw him literally ten minutes ago walking out of the gym." Fine smiled in joy. "Wait, Fine but before you go, I think you should reconsider giving-"

"Thanks Rein! I'll go give them to him!" Fine said, dashing off before she could finish.

"those chocolates to him..." Rein sighed and walked towards the cafeteria.

"I'm still open to those chocolates you know." Rein heard the familiar voice of Shade say again. She turned her head to see Shade resting his head on the window sill. Rein panicked and scooted back to the other side of the hall.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! And I still say no!" She got off the wall and let out a deep breath. "I didn't even offer them to Bright yet!"

"Yeah, but, I'm still warning you. He won't accept it. So might as well give it to me before you get hurt." Shade said as he smiled at her. Rein felt flushed as she stared at his innocent smile. _It's just an illusion! Ignore it!_

"NO!" Rein dashed off before Shade got to do anything else.

When Rein reached the cafeteria, she saw a crowd of girls/fans shuffling out in a hurry. "Did I miss him?" Rein asked.

"Sure did. Give up yet?" Shade asked from behind Rein. Rein turned around to see him hiding under a table. "Well?"

"No way! It's barely past first period! There's no way I'm done yet!" Rein stood her ground and held her chocolates high in the air. "I'm not giving up yet!" She followed the crowd out.

"Dang it. I will get those chocolates." Shade said as he rested his cheek on his fist. He began to push himself up when he bumped his head under the table. "...Ouch..."

Part of this went on for the rest of the day. Rein kept running around, trying to find Bright and bumping into friends along the way. Shade also kept popping up everywhere, always asking 'You give up yet?' or 'Just give me the chocolates already.'

"How much longer am I going to have to wait?" Shade asked again. Rein turned around to see his head sticking out from under a trash can.

"How far are you going to go, to stalk me." Rein asked as she glared at him. "I mean seriously, a trash can?"

Shade smirked saying, " When you have a fan club as big as mine, you'd understand. Also I'd prefer to call it intense research on an individual."

"There's no difference. Anyways, you're NEVER getting these chocolates!" Rein stuck out her tongue and ran down the hall and turned a corner. She walked down the hall and kicked some opened chocolate boxes out of the way. "I wish he would just leave me alone, jeez. Why does he want my chocolates so badly?" Rein asked herself as she turned another corner. "There's nothing special about them." She looked at the chocolates in her hands and thought about Shade. Then she shook her head. _No! He gets nothing!_

"Hey Rein!" Sophie called as she ran up to me. "Hey, guess what!"

"What?" I asked. Once I asked that, I could see Altezza coming in hot from behind, knocking everyone and everything out of her way.

"Altezza got asked out by Auler! They make such a cute couple don't they!" Sophie said as she moved to the side so that Altezza was more visible.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone! I can't trust you with secrets at all!" Altezza said as she smacked Sophie with her fan.

"I just had to tell someone. I'll keep quiet now." Sophie said. Then she turns her head and begins to move again. "Oh hey! It's Tio! Hey Tio guess what!" Sophie shouted as she ran up to him.

"Sophie! Ugh she'll never learn." Altezza turned back to Rein and crossed her arms. She glanced Rein over and then looked at the chocolates in her hands. "There's no way I'll let Onee-san eat something like that! It's all melted and crushed!" Altezza said as she pointed towards them. Rein looked at the chocolates herself.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't realize it! I've been running around too much." Rein said as she checked the chocolates. "Now what am I gonna do..." Rein said as she let her head fall.

"Just give it to him." Altezza said as she pat my back. "I'm sure he'll still accept it." Rein looked back in surprise. It was the first time she had actually said encouraging words rather than insults. "Don't look at me like that and go!" Altezza said as her face grew bright red. She smiled and ran off.

A couple minutes later, she was sitting outside the back of the school. She took a sip of her grape juice and stared at the chocolates that sat across from her. The back of the school was the only place that was not crazy and overflowing with people.

"I'm so exhausted... I needed this break. Finding Bright is so hard." Rein took one more sip before getting up and dumping in the trash can by the vending machine. She rounded the corner and bumped into someone, falling flat on her bum. "Ouch... Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Rein said as she gave an apologetic smile. She looked up to see a hand sitting in front of her face. When she realized who's hand it was, she turned immediately ripe.

"It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Bright said in his kind and gentle voice. Rein slowly grab his hand, feeling her palms sweat under the pressure. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm alright!" Rein said a little louder than she meant to. "Oh! Uh um I have something for you." Rein slowly grabbed the chocolates and looked down before handing it to him. But she hesitated to give it to him, a picture of Shade flashing in her mind. _No! Why am I thinking about him!_ She quickly held it out, ignoring the doubt she felt in her heart. "Please accept these chocolates!" Rein could feel the bag slowly escape her grip. She looked up to see Bright happily accepting them.

"Thank you. I'm happy to have received them from you, Rein." He said. Rein blushed and almost fainted. _He knows my name! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!_

Rein covered her face with her hands and ran around the corner while saying, "Excuse me!" Bright sighed and looked at the chocolates.

"Oh, did she finally give them to you?" Shade asked as he approached Bright. Rein was still nearby. She only ran to hide behind the corner. _Shade? What the heck is he doing here?!_ Rein thought as she peaked around the corner.

"Yeah. Also why do you smell like grape juice?"

"Just... no. No." Shade said. "Anyways, why did you accept those? I thought you never accepted chocolates."

"Well..." Bright began. Rein felt her hopes rise. _Is he going to say it? Does he like me back?_ "It's because she's Fine's sister. If I had rejected her chocolates, what would Fine have thought of me for hurting her sister's feelings?" Rein felt her heart stop. Her red face turned back to it's normal color, her eyes became wide. _Of course._

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Shade said with a little bit of anger in his voice. He glanced at the corner.

"I guess. But I don't think I could break her heart like that." Shade turned his back on him and began walking away.

"You wouldn't have broken her heart." Shade said. Then he said in a voice so that only he could hear, "She doesn't like you anymore.

Rein was inside the cooking class near the second floor. Rein was the only one inside since she asked a teacher for access. She was in the middle of mixing a bowl of chocolate when she felt the tears begin to come out again. "No. Be strong Rein. You have to be! You just have to try harder that's all." She wiped them away, but they didn't disappear.

Shade popped into her mind again. "Why? He's been a moron all day! Why is he the one I keep thinking of!" Rein said as she slid down the cooking table._  
_

"A moron you say?" Shade said as he leaned on the door sill. "I've been helping you all day. I warned you."

"If you're just here to mock me, leave." Rein sad as she hugged her legs. Shade sighed and sat down next to her.

"I'm still waiting for my chocolate." Shade said. Rein shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit longer." Rein said as she looked up at him and stared at his dark blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" He got up and grabbed the bowl of chocolate Rein was mixing. "I have my chocolate right here." He dumped the contents of the bowl onto Rein's head and then sat in front of her. Then he leaned forward and began to lick the chocolate off of Rein's cheeks.

"Shade!" Rein said as her face began to glow red. "Shade stop!" She grabbed put her hands on his face and shoved him away. "Why would you do that!" Rein said as she covered her face with her hands. Shade smirked at her and laughed.

"You still don't get it?" Shade asked. "I love you Rein." He said as bluntly as possible. Rein tilted her head. "I. Love. You." Shade repeated. Rein tilted her head even more. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" Shade said as he took some chocolate and dabbed it on her nose.

"How? Why? When?" Rein said as she finally managed to process it.

"Well, let's just say that it was Bright who first introduced me. He told me about his crush's sister who always kept looking at him and waving at him and etc." Rein pouted. "I was interested so I began to watch her. Little by little, I fell for her. I figured maybe Valentine's Day would be the perfect day to steal her heart. And what do you know? It worked." Rein smiled through her hands, her face still glowing red.

"Moron. You still smell like grapes you know, grape head." Rein said as she leaned in closer and dabbed some chocolate on his nose.

"Who's fault do you think that was?" Shade said as he took some chocolate and smeared her cheek with it.

"Stop hiding in trash cans then!" Rein replied as she did the same. They both laughed and Shade leaned in again, and kissed her on the cheek full of chocolate. When he pulled back, he began to cough. "What's wrong?" Rein asked.

"I just realized it now, but your chocolate tastes SO salty." Shade said as he look up at her. "I mean, you can murder amphibians with this sheesh." Rein stuck her finger in the chocolate and tried some. Her face instantly went sour and she spit out the chocolate in the sink.

"Oh yeah... My eyes were too teary so I couldn't see which was what. In the end, I ended up pouring half of the salt bag into the chocolate..." Rein said as she checked the bag next to the sink. The word SALT was written in large letters. "Whoops. Good thing we're not amphibians."

"Well, that doesn't matter." Shade said as me pulled Rein closer. "I already have the perfect chocolate right here." Shade said. He leaned towards Rein and gave her a kiss, saying, "Thanks for the treat."

* * *

**I think there were a couple of useless things in here but I just wanted to add them cuz they seemed entertaining. Itz late here, and Im tired. Ugh. Well, I hope u enjoyed! Spread teh luv guyz! =D Happy Valentine's Day**


End file.
